


La Justicia y la Forma de Nuestra Sociedad

by FaAmeroE



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaAmeroE/pseuds/FaAmeroE
Summary: Aún siendo un término al que nos referimos en nuestra vida diaria (incluso en las situaciones más intrascendentes), la justicia sigue teniendo cierto enigma alrededor de su existencia.¿Qué es la justicia? ¿Cuándo y cómo debe aplicarse?Ambas son preguntas que, incluso hoy en día, parecen indescifrables.Durante éste trabajo, se analizaran algunas de las corrientes filosóficas más importantes que apoyan la justicia desde diferentes puntos de vista. Todo esto con el fin de entender mejor el concepto y determinar, de una vez por todas, si la justicia existe o no.





	La Justicia y la Forma de Nuestra Sociedad

Por Fa Amero E  
México, Enero del 2019

 

El concepto de justicia es algo con lo que convivimos diariamente. Un concepto en el que nos basamos para decidir cómo actuar, las cosas que merecemos que se nos otorguen, y el castigo que le corresponde a aquellos que nos han hecho daño.           

A lo largo de la historia, la justicia siempre ha sido un tema de polémica y amplia discusión. Y es que es el carácter variable y volátil de los parámetros que miden la certeza o el error de nuestras acciones un tema que siempre ha apasionado al ser humano. Para analizar si la justicia en realidad existe, debemos primero preguntarnos en qué consiste la justicia. Qué castigos son justos o no. Para empezar, descubriremos que cada persona tiene una idea radicalmente diferente de lo que significa éste concepto. De igual manera, durante siglos y siglos de historia, el ser humano se ha esforzado por entender los dictámenes de la verdad absoluta. Lo que irremediablemente es bueno o malo. Sin embargo, han surgido diferentes teorías sobre lo que en realidad significa la justicia, y, sobre todo, para definir si de verdad existe.

 

 

                Si observamos nuestra sociedad actual, podemos darnos cuenta de que nos regimos bajo un sistema más inclinado a la Justicia Distributiva. El significada de éste concepto, según Aristóteles, es el de distribuir los bienes de la sociedad de acuerdo a las necesidades y logros de cada quien. Por ejemplo, en la “Justicia Distributiva según la necesidad”, se plantea que cada quién debería recibir aquello de los que más carece, de lo que tiene más necesidad. Esto pude compararse con la situación que se está viviendo actualmente con el nuevo gobierno de López Obrador. Obrador ganó con la mayoría de votos por los fundamentos de su campaña electoral, en la cual siempre se mostró hostil ante los empresarios y los grandes generadores de capital del país. Dijo que su principal ideal era el de hacer una sociedad más justa en la que la gente de las zonas rurales y de bajos recursos pudieran cubrir sus necesidades y tener las mismas oportunidades de salir adelante que los habitantes de la ciudad.

            Sin embargo, al pensar de ésta manera López Obrador decidió ignorar que los grandes empresarios son quienes sacan adelante a México en una escala mundial. Ellos son quienes tienen el poder de invertir en otros ámbitos para mejorar al país. Un ejemplo puede ser el Aeropuerto de Texcoco.

            La primera gran iniciativa de Obrador al subir al poder fue cancelar la construcción del aeropuerto en Texcoco. Es cierto que había argumentos importantes en su contra (como la pérdida de las especies endémicas de la región, y la salud y vivienda de las personas que residen la zona). Sin embargo, era necesario construir otro aeropuerto, ya que el aeropuerto Benito Juárez se ha vuelto insuficiente ante la cantidad de personas que ingresan al país a diario.

            Cuidar a las especies endémicas y trabajar por el bienestar de las familias de la zona también era importante, pero el presidente tomó una actitud terca ante el hecho de que construir un aeropuerto más grande y moderno era fundamental, ya que el turismo es una de las principales fuentes de ingresos para el país, y el recurso número uno para los estados más pobres (como Chiapas, Oaxaca, y Guerrero, que no tienen minas ni algún otro recurso económico basado en materias primas).

            Además, el terreno destinado en Texcoco iba a convertirse en una aerópolis; uno de los aeropuertos más grandes y modernos que existen. Esto claramente empezó a llamar la atención de millonarios e inversionistas de todo el mundo. Pero en cuanto Obrador mandó cancelar el proyecto, no sólo le generó al país una deuda más grande con los empresarios que habían invertido en él, sino que también ayudó a que México quedara como una decepción ante los ojos del mundo y ante las empresas que tenían planeado venir a invertir en el país.

            Con esto podemos decir que, de alguna manera, la Justicia Distributiva por necesidad se parece un poco al Socialismo. Es éste tipo de ideología en el que los más vulnerables reciben el mayor apoyo para salir adelante, y así conseguir levantar al país en todos los ámbitos. La sociedad no sería afectada por la amplia diferencia entre clases sociales que hoy existe. Sin embargo, éste sistema también nos hace distanciarnos del resto del mundo, pues se dejan a un lado las ideas de crecimiento urbano bajo las que se rige la existencia de una ciudad.

Las ciudades tienen el objetivo de ser pequeños centros globalizados dentro de un país. Incluso Estados Unidos funciona de ésta manera, y en realidad son pocas las ciudades trascendentes dentro del vasto territorio que tiene. Además, ya se ha comprobado muchas veces que el Socialismo no sirve una vez puesto en práctica (con ejemplos como la pobreza extrema que existía dentro de la Unión Soviética, la provocada guerra de Vietnam, e incluso el aislamiento de Cuba hasta la muerte de Castro en el 2016). Especialmente en el mundo interconectado en el que ahora vivimos, no podemos drástica y despreocupadamente sacrificar las relaciones internacionales que se tienen con las potencias mundiales por intentar llegar a un utópico equilibrio social. Que, además, es un error que México viene jalando desde los días de su conveniente independencia.

Entonces si la justicia no se encuentra en el Socialismo, lo más lógico sería pensar que sí la hallamos en el Capitalismo. Y ésta ideología se asemeja demasiado a los fundamentos de la “Justicia Distributiva según el mérito”.

La Justicia Distributiva según el mérito piensa, al igual que la Justicia Distributiva según la necesidad, que los bienes del país deben ser distribuidos entre la sociedad de manera que se beneficie a un cierto grupo de personas. Sin embargo, lo que éste nuevo tipo de justicia busca no es un balance, sino por el contrario, piensa que los bienes deben ser distribuidos conforme a los méritos. Que las personas más sobresalientes y con más logros son quienes deben tener ventaja, ya que ellos sacan adelante al país.

Si pensamos de ésta manera, entonces podríamos concluir que es justo que Carlos Slim tenga tanto dinero, acciones, y propiedades, porque es un hombre que son su astucia y su inteligencia ha ayudado al país a volverse moderno y civilizado. Por ejemplo, podríamos decir que fue gracias a su negocio el que ahora tengamos redes de comunicación vía telefónica (e incluso internet) hacia cualquier parte del país. Cosa que hace varias décadas, cuando inició su imperio, las empresas de telecomunicaciones en México estaban en quiebra y eran administradas por el gobierno. Pero fue su empeño en creen en el futuro del país lo que lo llevó a invertir en acciones durante los años 80 (tiempos difíciles de crisis para México), he incluso adquirió Telmex por debajo del precio establecido.

Sin embargo, gran parte de la población mexicana no estará de acuerdo con esta manera de pensar. En especial ahora que Telmex dejó de monopolizar la intercomunicación. No creen que sea justo que Slim reciba la cantidad de dinero que tiene.                                                                                                                                            Una de las personas en contra de ésta idea sería mi madre, quien se queja de la avaricia de Slim cada vez que llega un cargo extra al recibo del teléfono por la fianza anual.

Pero entonces sólo complicamos la situación cada vez más. ¿Qué es la justicia, después de todo? ¿Quién tiene la razón? Está claro que no la tiene el Socialismo ni los gobiernos autoritarios, ni los presidentes que llevan al país en retroceso. Pero tampoco está en los grandes empresarios, en los multimillonarios, en los gobiernos corruptos y Capitalistas que explotan a su población.

Es por tantas confusiones que pequeñas comunidades, especialmente en el norte del país, han empezado a creer que la justicia está en las manos de la gente. A estos grupos, que causan polémica y discusión en los medios tan frecuentemente, se les conoce como Autodefensas. Estos grupos empezaron a formarse en 2013 por trabajadores del campo, aguacateros y limoneros que tomaron las armas para defender a sus comunidades de grandes bandas de narcotráfico como La Familia Michoacana, o Los Caballeros Templarios. Proteger a sus comunidades imponiéndose a la autoridad de la policía y del gobierno fue una medida drástica, pero la única opción que encontraron para protegerse de los abusos de una guardia de seguridad comprada por el narcotráfico.

Esto es a lo que conocemos como Justicia Humana. Lo que aquellos con un poco más de valor entenderían como Anarquía. La Anarquía es una corriente filosófica en la que se rechaza la autoridad del gobierno. Es injusto que una organización tenga la razón absoluta y el poder de juzgar a sus individuos bajo sus propias condiciones. Si los gobiernos son corruptos y sólo usan el sistema legal para aprovecharse del pueblo, entonces es el pueblo quien debería castigar a los gobiernos y ponerse de acuerdo como ciudadanos para aplicar sus propias leyes.

Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que las autodefensas se salieran de control. Durante los últimos años se han encontrado alcaldes asesinados por estos grupos, además de que es bien sabido que abusan de su poder para hacer inspecciones de automóviles en las carreteras que pasan cerca de sus comunidades. Detienen a los coches para aparentemente revisar que no sean narcotraficantes infiltrados, los asaltan e incluso secuestran a las mujeres pasajeras para violarlas y matan a cualquiera que se interponga.

La Anarquía sería un gran sistema político (si es que podríamos llamarlo así) en el caso de que se aplicara correctamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto la gente obtiene aunque sea un mínimo grado de autoridad, empieza irremediablemente a abusar de su poder. Otro ejemplo que ha sucedido hace sólo unos meses atrás es el del linchamiento de un tío y su sobrino que fueron confundidos por secuestradores en Acatlán, Puebla.

En éste caso, los habitantes de Acatlán hicieron de las suyas, confundiendo a unos visitantes por secuestradores y quemándolos vivos sin juicio previo. Sin siquiera haber investigado a profundidad.

Yo soy una fiel seguidora de la Anarquía, y sin embargo comprendo que es una filosofía utópica, que jamás podrá ser adaptada al mundo en el que vivimos. Esto es porque el sentido de justicia y responsabilidad de la gente no es el mismo, y porque los humanos tienen el instinto animal de vivir para aprovecharse de los demás y mejorar en beneficio únicamente propio. Especialmente en México, no estamos acostumbrados a pensar como sociedad, sino como individuales. Es por eso que necesitamos de reglas y normas que limiten nuestras libertades. Tener castigos dictaminados por la ley que se apliquen irrefutablemente para sí mantenernos controlados por el temor.                                                                           Hemos implementado reglas en nuestro sistema parar mantener las cosas más transparentes y justas. Esto es a lo que nos referimos cuando hablamos de Justicia Conmutativa.

Según las ideas de Sócrates y de Santo Tomás de Aquino, la justicia debe aplicarse dándoles a todos lo mismo. No hay nada, ni méritos ni necesidades, que justifiquen que a una persona se le dé un trato especial. Es el tipo de justicia que intentamos aplicar con las leyes. El concepto de justicia que desde pequeños se nos incita a seguir.

Pensaríamos que con éste tipo de justicia se calmaría la delincuencia y la corrupción dentro del país, se erradicaría la discriminación y prevalecería la igualdad de género. Sin embargo, todos estamos consciente de que eso no sucede. Aún en México la discriminación hacia los pueblos indígenas, la gente de bajos recursos, e incluso a las mujeres siguen siendo problemas mayores.

 Pero las consecuencias de la mala aplicación de ésta estrategia y los agujeros dentro de la teoría no sólo los podemos ver reflejados en nuestra sociedad, uno de los ejemplos más claro de la imparcialidad en la Justicia Conmutativa trabajando en contra de la población puede verse en textos como el clásico de la Literatura francesa _Los Miserables_.

En ésta historia, Víctor Hugo (el escritor y crítico político más importante del siglo XIX), muestra la contraposición entre la Justicia Distributiva y la Justicia Conmutativa. En _Los Miserables_ , la Justicia Conmutativa es representada por el oficial de policía Javert, mientras la Justicia Humana, se proyecta en el héroe de la historia: Jean Valjean.                                                                                                Jean Valjean es un hombre pobre que cumple su sentencia en prisión por haber robado un miserable pedazo de pan. Cuando logra adquirir libertad condicional, decide hacer un cambio en su vida y se vuelve un hombre bueno. Incluso logra ser un alcalde amable y justo. Sin embargo, Javert jura seguir buscándolo por el resto de sus días, ya que es un criminal y cualquier criminal, bajo cualquier circunstancia, debe ser llevado ante la ley.

Normalmente nos inclinaríamos a pensar que en éste caso es Jean Valjean quien tiene la razón quien da un mejor ejemplo de lo que significa actuar de manera justa. Sin embargo, Javert es muchas veces malinterpretado como el antagonista de la historia (que inminentemente debe ser malo). Pero la verdad es que en Javert podemos ver fría y claramente cómo trabaja la Justicia Conmutativa bajo la que se rige nuestra sociedad.

Si todos somos iguales ante la ley, entonces la gente marginada, viviendo en pobreza extrema en comunidades muy alejadas, que han tenido que recurrir al crimen para sobrevivir, no verían piedad en su sentencia. Comparto la idea de que el crimen debe ser detenido, y que siempre se pueden buscar maneras de salir adelante en la vida sin recurrir a la ilegalidad. Sin embargo, es cierto que no podríamos juzgar a estas personas con la misma rudeza con la que se juzga a criminales de penas más altas. Por ejemplo, durante el incendio forestal del bosque La Primavera en Jalisco (2012), el cual fue causado por una mujer de bajos recursos que sobrevivía de la venta de cobre (que conseguía robando y pelando cables). La penalización de ésta mujer debía ser una suma extremadamente alta de dinero, o varios años en prisión. Sin embargo, ambas penalizaciones abrían arruinado su vida.

Otro ejemplo puede ser el incendio por la fuga de ductos de gasolina que vivieron los huachicoleros de Tlahuelilpan, Hidalgo, hace alrededor de un mes. Pero en éste caso, aunque fue un asunto de gravedad y debía enfrentarse de manera seria, la sociedad se enfocó en hacer memes para burlarse de la situación e incluso empezaron a propagar en las redes sociales comentarios que decían que todas las personas fallecidas se lo tenían merecido.

¿Quién decide si la trágica muerte de aquellas personas es equivalente al crimen que cometieron? ¿Es realmente la muerte una sentencia justa para quien comité cualquier crimen, incluso en México en donde la pena de muerte es ilegal? La idea de que hay una fuerza superior a nosotros castigando a quienes lo merecen siempre ha estado inculcada en nuestra cultura bajo el nombre de “Justicia Divina”.

Este tipo de justicia se puede ver aplicada en _La Divina Comedia_ , de Dante. Pues refleja cómo la idea de que existiera un infierno en el cual hubiera castigos específicos para todos aquellos gobernantes y clérigos, tiranos y absolutistas, que explotaban a los pobres, era incluso un consuelo para la sociedad.

Ya sea que se castigue a alguien por mera coincidencia (como lo que podríamos suponer que les sucedió a los huachicoleros bajo la idea del karma), o que los culpables tengan alguna manera específica de ser castigados (como en las doctrinas religiosas occidentales), se cree que hay un Dios, una fuerza superior de causa y efecto, que quita y entrega de acuerdo a la bondad en nuestras acciones. Sin embargo, si asumimos que Dios no existe, entonces este factor de Justicia Divina sería completamente nulo.

Y éste es uno de los temas principales dentro de una de las novelas gráficas japonesas más exitosas del mundo: Death Note. En esta historia, nos encontramos con un adolescente que mágicamente recibe el poder de matar a cualquier persona sin límite de espacio o tiempo. Sólo con el simple hecho de anotar el nombre de la víctima en una libreta controlada por dioses de la muerte (haciendo referencia, claro, a las deidades del Shinto). Asesinando criminales en serie, el adolescente (bajo el pseudónimo de Kira) es considerado por el resto de la población mundial como un Dios, olvidando que asesinar criminales es de igual manera un crimen.

Hay un punto en la historia en el que incluso la organización de detectives destinada a investigar la identidad de Kira y arrestarlo es disuelta por la obsesión de los fanáticos. Ellos también llegan a asesinar gente en nombre de su Dios, e incluso cuando muere siguen haciendo peregrinaciones y sacrificios en su altar.

Aunque ésta es sólo un novela, podríamos fácilmente compararlo con lo que sucede hoy en día con los grupos radicales de Medio Oriente. Organizaciones como ISIS y la ya disuelta Al Qaeda se aprovechan de las creencias de su país para causar disturbios en las potencias occidentales. No sólo cobran la vida de millones de personas en otros países (con eventos como los ataques del 11 de Septiembre del 2001 en Nueva York, o los del 13 de Septiembre del 2015 en Paris), sino que también arriesgan a su gente y sacrifica su vida por seguir ciegamente un dogma que han malinterpretado.

Estos grupos radicales convencen a los niños, a través de mentiras, de que se unan a las fuerzas talibanes y se sacrifiquen como bombarderos suicidas. Los líderes de éstas bandas les dicen a los reclutas que es su responsabilidad con Dios terminar con sus enemigos del imperio americano, y les prometen la entrada al Paraíso si arriesgan su vida. Incluso antes de mandarlos a detonar las bombas, les cuelgan una llave en el cuello diciéndoles con ella podrán abrir las puertas del Cielo.

Sin embargo, aquí la pregunta obligada sería que si se supone que Dios ama y protege a los seres que creó, entonces no debería exigirles literalmente hacer sacrificios humanos en su nombre.

El terrorismo es un problema que afecta al mundo cada vez más, y en una gran variedad de países asiáticos y africanos muy vulnerables. Sin embargo, en _Death Note_ , el control mundial que consigue Kira termina cuando es detenido e inculpado por el detective Near y su comitiva. Incluso los detectives, una vez muerto Kira, empiezan a dudar de haber hecho lo mejor. Y hay un momento específico, durante el último tomo de la serie, en la que el detective Ide dice “No tengo ninguna duda de que hicimos lo correcto. (…) [Si no] todos estaríamos muertos en este momento. Eso es todo.” (Pg. 407)

 

 

 

Después de tantos análisis e investigaciones, sólo una cosa puede concluirse sobre la justicia: que la justicia no existe. La justicia ha sido sobrevalorada por la humanidad a lo largo de los años. Intentamos buscar en ella una verdad absoluta, una forma de determinar sin lugar a dudas quién es bueno, quién es malo, y cómo debe castigarse a la gente. Una forma de regir a nuestra sociedad de la manera más acertada. Sin embargo, la justicia en realidad no existe, ya que ni siquiera podemos identificarle alguna forma. Es una idea abstracta y siempre cambiante, un parámetro para medir la bondad y la maldad que resulta diferente para cada quién.

Como se pudo analizar durante éste ensayo, la justicia puede tomar muchas diferentes formas, acomodándose a las necesidades sociales y personales de los líderes políticos. Esto se puede ver reflejado en los diferentes textos literarios que además se intentaron analizar y relacionar con los temas del ensayo. Es la muestra de que, durante todas las épocas y sin importar cuán diferentes pueden parecer, la justicia ha sido un tema controversial.

Es bueno que vivamos bajo una sociedad reglamentada por la Justicia Conmutativa, pero a la vez seamos una sociedad libre y flexible. Así podemos crecer y desarrollarnos personalmente, siempre y cuando no intervengamos ni limitemos la libertad de los demás. Nos ayuda a mantener un orden en medio del caos. La única verdad absoluta (o eso es lo que me inclinaría a pensar después de ésta investigación) es seguir la filosofía del detective Ide. Guiar nuestra conducta y nuestras decisiones bajo lo que nosotros consideramos que está bien o mal.

 

Textos Consultados:

Definición.de. (2018). “Definición de Justicia”, _Definición.de_. [En línea] Disponible en: <https://definicion.de/justicia/>  [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

CECIES. (2018). “Justicia distributiva”, _CECIES_. [En línea] Disponible en: <http://www.cecies.org/articulo.asp?id=199>  [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

Biografías y Vidas. (2018). “Carlos Slim”, _Biografías y Vidas_. [En línea] Disponible en: <https://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/s/slim_carlos.htm> México [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

Forbes Staff. (2017). “Los 10 estados con más pobres en México”, _Forbes_. [En línea] Disponible en: <https://www.forbes.com.mx/los-10-estados-con-mas-pobres-en-mexico/> México [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

Galindo, Jorge. (2017). “Ciudad contra campo”, _El País_. [En línea] Disponible en:  <https://elpais.com/elpais/2017/01/26/opinion/1485452924_631883.html> Estados Unidos [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

CET. (2018). “¿Por qué los mexicanos han rechazado la construcción del Nuevo Aeropuerto Internacional de Ciudad de México?”, _Notimérica_. [En línea] Disponible en:<https://www.notimerica.com/sociedad/noticia-mexicanos-rechazado-construccion-nuevo-aeropuerto-internacional-ciudad-mexico-20181030142247.html> México [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

Gamio Gehri, Gonzalo Jorge. (2010). “ARISTÓTELES: JUSTICIA CONMUTATIVA”, _El País_. [En línea] Disponible en:  <http://gonzalogamio.blogspot.com/2010/02/aristoteles-justicia-conmutativa.html> [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

Rodríguez Chávez, Juan José. (2017). “Autodefensas: ¿Seguridad o criminalidad?”, _El Universal_. [En línea] Disponible en: <https://www.biografiasyvidas.com/biografia/s/slim_carlos.htm> México [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

Definición.de. (2018). “Definición de Anarquía”, _Definición.de_. [En línea] Disponible en: <https://definicion.de/anarquia/> [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

Escamilla, Ambrosio. (2018). “Terror en Acatlán: los queman vivos por robachicos, pero eran inocentes”, _Cambio_. [En línea] Disponible en: <https://www.diariocambio.com.mx/2018/regiones/la-mixteca/item/25369-terror-en-acatlan-los-queman-vivos-por-robachicos-pero-eran-inocentes> México [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

Luna, Adriana. (2012). “Controlan incendio en Bosque la Primavera, informa Conafor”, _Excelsior_. [En línea] Disponible en: <https://www.excelsior.com.mx/2012/04/26/nacional/829530> México [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

BBC News Mundo. (2019). “Explosión en ducto de Pemex en Hidalgo: 93 muertos en la mayor tragedia por robo de combustible en la historia de México”, _BBC News_. [En línea] Disponible en: <https://www.bbc.com/mundo/noticias-america-latina-46930014> México [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

Azami, Dawood. (2014). “How the Taliban groom child suicide bombers”, _BBC News_. [En línea] Disponible en: <https://www.bbc.com/news/world-asia-27250144> Pakistán [Consultado el 13 de Febrero del 2019].

 

Ohba, Tsugumi y Obata, Takeshi. (2003) _Death Note_. Black Edition: Volume VI. Viz Media.


End file.
